Battle of the Aesir
.jpg| }} |} |hp=100|def=10|coin=4380|esk=577}} |hp=7363280|def=7560|coin=4380|esk=1585}} |} : 'By this point, the North should've formed a union...' : Loki and I understand the importance of unity against the demon army, but as long as the two strongest tribes of the north stay divided, the rest won't consider a union. : Freyr's Vanir and Thor's Aesir... : Yes. Their long-standing family feud dates back to ancient times. It's hard to resolve their differences. We wrote letters to Freyr. He hadn't replied, but we won't give up! 【Enter Wave 3】 Odin led his army to an open greenfield next to a lake. The general stepped up to Odin to ask for permission to rest. Odin frowned as he drew his sword to gather elemental power. Dark mist wrapped his blade. Odin't soldiers thought he was going to execute the general, but he turned around and cast his sword at the smooth lake. Water splashed into the air as demons' screaming resounded through the field. They had been hiding underwater, waiting to launch a raid on Odin's army. : Nice try, but your demon odor stinks! 【Meet BOSS】 : How did you all discover our marching route? Be honest and I'll have mercy on you. : Humph, filthy human. You aren't getting anything out of me! 【Defeated BOSS】 Odin's army spotted every raid beforehand thanks to his keen sense, and they marched into the Aesir's territory safely. The situation was not looking good. Aesrian soldiers' corpses covered the ground. The demons were knocking down the gate. There was only one Aesrian troop left defending the gate. It was led by the bloodstained Thor. : 'Everyone fights, nobody quits. That's how Thor led his soldiers. Rejoice, I'm here to help!' : On my command! Charge! Under Odin's sonorous roar, the army thrust at the demons at the speed of light. A pitched battle was about the unfold. }} |hp=2864820|def=2490|coin=208|esk=116}} |hp=2864820|def=2490|coin=208|esk=116}} |hp=2864820|def=2490|coin=208|esk=116}} |hp=400000|def=7650|coin=5963|esk=323|wsk=10119}} |} : You look energized. I thought you'd be dying in bed. : Odin, you saved us, but that doesn't mean you can spout gibberish. : I was just trying to relieve the tension with some humorous input, my friend. : ...Hahaha! Odin, you just can't get nervous even against millions of enemies. I'm no match. Aesir would've become a colonial without you, all because of my incapability... : That's wrong! You're braver than any of the Aesirians. Your people witnessed how you protected them. They know more than I do that Thor is definitely a man of bravery. : Thank you...but Odin, who is this transparent guy? : uh, I'm here to help. I'm on your side! : Thor, relax. Summoner is my brother. He might be transparent, but his power is incredible. He'll be a great force in our war against the demons. : Well, I hardly hear Odin praise anyone. Appease my curiosity. Show me what you've got. 【Meet BOSS】 : You're wounded. Don't push yourself too hard. : Humph, are you worrying about me? Don't take me lightly. Come at me! 【Defeated BOSS】 : You defeated me convincingly. Kudos to you. : Oh, stop it. You're more than that. If only you had Mjolnir - the god hammer, you'd be doubly...no, triply stronger! By the way, I haven't seen you fighting with Mjolnir lately. What happened to it? : You noticed. The loss of my hammer was what made us lose to the demons. : Loss? What happened? : I have no idea... Hey, you alright? You body is becoming even more transparent! : Huh? You're right! : 'What's happening? Am I fading away?' }} |hp=6358920|def=5780|coin=10|esk=1319}} |hp=6293460|def=5690|coin=10|esk=708}} |} : Impossible! I've placed heavy forces to defend it. No way it could fall this fast! : Humph!. The demons must've used some kind of dirty trick! Filthy demons, I can't let these abominations set foot on my land! I'm going to kill them all! : But your wounds... : They're nothing. Worry about yourself. Just stay here and rest well. It's a fight of our kind. I don't intend to drag anyone else in. : I'm fine. Accepting help isn't shameful as long as it brings safety to your lived ones. Strength isn't all about toughness. : You... Hahaha! No wonder Odin treats you like his brother. You talk just like him! Loved ones... Right, I should priorities the safety of my people. In the name of the Aesirian family, I ask for your help sincerely! 【Meet BOSS】 : You want to get through here? : Defeat us, the Gnome Brothers, and we'll talk! 【Defeated BOSS】 Odin, Thor and the Summoner tore through demons on their way to the frontline, there they saw burnt bodies struck by lightning. It gave them a bad feeling. Their bad feeling turned out to be true. Dark clouds appeared in the sky and shrouded the battlefield. Golden lighting bolts sparked in the clouds and grew larger. Boom! Thunder struck the earth as it drew a bridge of light connecting the sky and the ground. Dozens of Odin's soldiers vanished into thin air. : That's from my god hammer! The demons stole it! : Huh? I thought nobody except you could manipulate it? : The demons must've bypassed it with black magic. : That's bad. The god hammer is dangerous in the wrong hands. Our soldiers are no match for it. Let's get moving! : Going there won't solve the root of the problem... Humph! They stole it; so we simply take it back! }} zh:阿薩族戰役